Demencia
by Annis de Leces
Summary: Leon obsequia a D lo que cree que son, unos inocentes chocolates, sin saber que se tratan de un poderoso afrodisiaco.


**Traducción**---  
**Autora original**: Anna  
La traductora soy yo n.n

* * *

_Demencia  
_

Leon llegaba de la escena de un crimen apresurado al departamento. Abrió la puerta ignorando a los demás y ordenando con rapidez sus cosas en el escritorio.

"Vaya, parece que hoy tienes prisa," Jill decía acercándose.

"Tengo que hacerle al Conde unas cuantas preguntas, y su tienda cerrará pronto," contestó en tono irritado. Estaba convencido de que D perdería su temperamento por su culpa, no quería hacerlo de nuevo. Las flores de la mañana ya se habían marchitado. Él miró su reloj. "Oh, mierda! No tengo tiempo para llevarle algún regalo, cualquier cosa!"

Jill dijo. "Bueno busca en mi escritorio, tengo un par de cajas de dulces gastrónomos allí."

"Mi heroe," Leon dijo sonriendo. "Gracias, te veré luego."

Leon caminó en la oscuridad rojiza, que desprendía la tienda. "Eh, Conde..."

D lo miraba enojado. "Llegó a la hora de cerrar, Detective."

"Lo siento, lo sé. Intenté llegar más temprano, en serio. Solo necesito información sobre una pareja de animales exóticos eso es todo. Oh, y éstos son para usted."

D suspiró e invitó a Leon tomar asiento antes de irse a buscar un poco de té.

Maldiciéndose a él mismo, Leon buscó un espacio en el sofá. Hijo de puta, por qué dejará que animales tan apestosos se suban en cosas como estas? pensó cuando apartó a varios gatos y un lagarto antes de sentarse. Oyó un chillido agudo bajo él, y se levantó de inmediato para que las criaturas pudieran huir haciendo ruidos adoloridos.

D volvió y vertió té para dos en las tazas, la amabilidad le hizo entender a Leon que ya estaba perdonado.

Leon guardó una profunda respiración y luego la soltó. Pensó que tendría que ceder y disculparse, si el quería seguir siendo el amigo de D. Pero todo había sido su culpa. "Um, D, mire, siento ofenderle diciendo que se veía como una mujer en ese vestido..." empezó.

De los ojos de D destelló una intensa luz mortal. "Yo - no - uso - vestidos. Eran un cheongsam, y es una prenda masculina para el hombre chino tradicional. Agradecería que recordara eso la próxima vez, Detective." espetó.

"Bueno, carajo, lo siento" Leon se encogió ligeramente bajo la intensidad de esos ojos extraños.

D abrió la caja de chocolates con brusquedad e igual de molesto, mordió uno en su boca. Por un momento cerró los ojos y saboreó el sabor dulce de la pieza, entonces tragó. Después de un momento sus ojos volvieron a abrirse, con una expresión impar, su cara estaba desconcertada.

"Está usted bien, Conde?" preguntó Leon.

D no contestó inmediatamente, pero sensualmente lamió su labio inferior.

Leon se sintió incomodo, no seguro por qué. "Eh, D?" realmente esperaba que esta no fuera el preludio a otro ataque de furia.

Pero D seguía sentido así, respirando entrecortadamente, sus mejillas pálidas pronto se tiñeron de rojo. Leon se preocupó. Se sentó rápidamente a su lado. "D, es alérgico a algo? Puede respirar bien?"

D contestó finalmente. "Puedo respirar, sí. Pero todo se siente muy caluroso aquí." dijo procediendo a quitarse su qipao.

"Eeeeh oiga, Conde, deje eso en su lugar." Leon protestó. Pero D lo ignoró y pronto su pecho quedó al descubierto, totalmente expuesto.

Leon puso toda su fuerza de voluntad para ignorarle, buscando su celular. "Hey D, espere aquí, realmente creo que ese chocolate le hizo sentir mal."

"Detective..."

"Espere un segundo."

"Usted es un hombre muy atractivo, Detective."

"Huh?!" Leon miró hacía abajo. D estaba estirándose hacía atrás sobre el sofá. Con un movimiento acarició la mejilla de Leon. "Y con unos ojos azules hermosos," continuó, con su voz extraña y seductora.

Mierda! pensó Leon. Esta no era ninguna reacción alérgica, el Conde estaba drogado. Qué estaba pensando Jill cuando le dio esos chocolates? Qué era esa clase de broma?!! Él se alejo de D.

D se aferró sumiso a su pierna.

"Uhh, D, siéntese, no se está sintiendo tan bien," Dijo Leon, moviendo frenéticamente su pierna.

"Lo deseo, Leon," D dijo, caminando hacía el objeto de su deseo.

Leon decidió que era el momento para hacer la llamada desde su auto. "Deme un segundo, D, volveré pronto," dijo y se dirigió a la puerta. Pero D hizo uso de sus habilidades y llegó primero, empujando a Leon contra la pared, dejando caer su celular.

El detective gruñó tratando de escapar de D. Pero el Conde abrazó su cintura con fuerza mientras reía sin control contra su estomago.

Leon continuó forcejeando con él. Oyó la llamada en su celular entre sus pies. Mierda! Esto apesta! "D, ya es suficiente. Vamos al sofá." Algo más rudo. "D, POR UN DEMONIO APARTESE!!!"

Al fin pudo arrastrar al dueño de la tienda al sofá. Cuando llegaron allí, D dio un tirón en su brazo, consiguiendo que perdiera el equilibrio y cayera. Leon intentó no caer completamente en D, pero perdió el equilibrio y cayó pesadamente sobre la mesa de café, arrasando con tazas y platos que cayeron en todas partes. Y el chino delgado estaba quedando encima de él. Leon se sentó como pudo, le dolía la espalda. D se sentó fácilmente en su regazo, todavía riendo. "D, podría acabar con esto?," Leon gimió. Esto era mucho más que ridículo.

D besó su cuello, muy a su disgusto. Él renovó sus esfuerzos por escapar, sin éxito. D tenía un agarre de acero sobre él.

Cuando Jill entró en el cuarto, los encontró en la misma posición, D acurrucado en el regazo de Leon, y este haciendo su mejor esfuerzo para mantener sus brazos (y lengua) lejos de él.

"Oh no, llegué demasiado tarde. Cuantos chocolates comió?!" Jill preguntó, en pánico.

"Solo uno. Qué demonios tratabas de hacer, Jill?"

"Solo uno?" Ella se veía notablemente relajada. "Eso es bueno, el efecto pasará en un momento, sin ningún daño permanente. Lo siento mucho. Esa caja era evidencia- Harris la dejo en mi escritorio sin decirme nada hasta que te fuiste. Intenté llamar, pero no contestabas el teléfono."

"Espera, a donde crees que vas? ayúdame con esto!"

"Diviértanse, muchachos." dijo pestañeando. Entonces se fue, poniendo el cartel de CERRADO en la entrada de la tienda.

"Demonios Jill no puedes hacerme esto a mí!!!!!" Leon gritó tras ella.

Pero entonces tuvo otras cosas sobre las cuales preocuparse, como cuando D intentó entrar literalmente en sus pantalones...

Owari


End file.
